Truced
by SwedenSara
Summary: Passion and lust is sometimes mistaken for hate and anger. If you allow it, a fight can become so much more. Recovery gift for Bellabee66. Rated M for obvious reasons. Male slash.


_**This little oneshot is a recovery gift for the lovely Bellabee66, who has been ill for a while. She is the sweetest person, and she made the lovely banners for "The Secret Changes within Bella Swan" and "Smutiversity." **_

_**Warning: this is mostly just PWP - Porn Without Plot. It's also my first (and probably last) attempt at writing male slash. Don't read if you're not into it... Thanks to Lattecoug, McGee_42 and Edbrella for helping me out with this!**_

* * *

_**Truced**_

I discarded Jake's shirt on the floor and stepped back to admire him. We were opposites; both tall, but that's where the similarities ended. I was lean and pale, with bronze, dishevelled hair and soft light brown curls on my chest. He had long, shiny black hair, perfect to grab a hold of. His body was muscular and his skin smooth, with no trace of body hair.

It wasn't the first time I noticed that, but it was the first time I could really look at him without mentally slapping myself for ogling him like that. Everybody was always expecting me to pick a fight with him, but inside I was secretly pining to touch him in other ways. I couldn't, so beating him up would have to suffice. It wasn't enough anymore, though, and now I could touch him like I wanted to.

_Finally._

I raked my eyes over his body and swallowed hard. My throbbing erection strained against my jeans, wanting nothing more than to spring free. I'd wanted this for a long time, and I realized he'd probably done the same. All the fighting, the sour remarks, the pissing contests… it was all because of the sexual tension.

He had been flirting shamelessly with my best friend, Bella. She wasn't into boys at all, and had tried to fight him off for months, but he just didn't get her hints. He seemed hell-bent on pushing us apart, and it pissed me off.

One afternoon I waited for him behind the gym building, ready to beat the shit out of him. In our struggle, I ripped his shirt open, and when I had him pinned to the ground, hovering above him with my fist raised, something unexpected flashed in his eyes. I recognized it in myself. It was lust. My fist was still raised as I crashed my mouth into his.

Remembering that first kiss made me smile. I raised my hand and touched his face. His eyes were still closed, and his mouth slightly agape. He was breathing heavily, and as I stepped closer I could feel the hot air wash over my face. It smelled faintly of mint, and made me smile.

Our first non-hostile encounter had been him asking me for a stick of gum. I handed the pack to him, and he looked me in the eyes as he put the small piece in his mouth. That silent exchange meant we struck a truce. Correction: it meant more than a truce. It was an offering of friendship, but it turned out to be more than that.

I leaned in closer and rubbed my rough cheek against his smooth one. I hadn't shaved for a few days, but I knew the sensation of my stubble against his skin would add to the sensation for him. He turned his face to me in search of my lips, and I met him in a kiss; soft and gentle in the beginning, but quickly growing more urgent. I grabbed his waist and pressed my hips against him, grinding my cock against his in long, slow strokes.

Tentatively, he raised his hands to my shoulders and rested them there, obviously unsure of what to do and how to touch me. His lack of experience was such a turn on. I knew he'd fooled around with men before, but I was determined to be the one giving him his first mind-blowing fuck. He'd never forget me.

I blew hot breath in his ear. His body shivered and his Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed audibly. He tilted his head, exposing his neck to me, and I ran my nose from his ear down to his broad shoulder. He had that sun-warmed scent on his skin, the one you get from spending all day outside. I rubbed my nose against his shoulder and nibbled it, savouring the salty taste, before I slid my hands across his chest.

He pulled his stomach in as my hands ghosted over the skin, leaving a small gap between his jeans and waist, silently granting me permission to slide my fingers in. I ran my fingers under the hem of his boxers, barely grazing the tip of his erect cock. He pushed his hips slightly forward trying to reach my hand, but I withdrew. He groaned quietly, and the sound sent shivers down my spine. I wanted him so badly.

I quickly slipped out of my pants, finally bringing my hard cock out. I stroked myself slowly before I knelt before him, unbuttoned his jeans, and pulled them all the way down. His bulge was inches from my face, and I gritted my teeth as I tried to suppress the urge to rip the boxers off and devour his cock.

I could see the outline of his erection through the fabric. I wanted to see it, feel it and taste it. I wanted to know if the skin was the same tint of fudge as the rest of his body. I needed to feel if it was as soft and velvety as I had imagined, and if it was as hard as mine. I craved to taste the clear liquid seeping out of his slit, to swallow all of him as he came into my mouth.

I raised my eyes, just in time to see him look down at me with want in his eyes.

"Please Edward, just… do it," he whispered, begging. That was all I needed. I yanked his boxers down, and his erection sprang free in front of me. I grabbed his ass cheeks to steady myself, and leaned in close to him. Running my nose along his shaft, I marvelled at the silky, caramel-coloured skin. He moaned as my mouth got closer to the head, and I rested for a few seconds with my lips against his ridge. He pushed his hips towards me, urging me to take him in my mouth. I opened my lips and let the tip of his cock slide inside, pressing my tongue against it. He gasped as I ran my tongue over his head, collecting the warm pre-cum from his slit and lapping it up.

I released him, and slid my tongue all the way down to his base, trailing a pulsing vein. His soft, hairless balls tightened as I cupped them in my hand and massaged them gently.

"Are you sure?" I asked him. He nodded wordlessly, and I led him to my bed. I pushed him down and got rid of my remaining clothes. His eyes followed my every move as I dropped my boxers to the ground and grabbed a bottle of lube from the bedside table. I climbed up on the bed and lowered my body over his. My skin burned when it made contact with his, and the sensation of our hard cocks touching each other made me sigh with pleasure.

Our groans mingled as we moved slowly on the bed, kissing and touching, getting to know each other in ways we had only fantasized about until now. His hands explored my body, teasing my nipples and stroking my length, while my hands gently prepared him for me. My fingers covered his entrance with lube and slowly worked him until he was ready for me.

As I finally hovered above him, face to face, I raised my eyebrows in one final, silent question. He smiled a silent yes, and spread his legs for me. I closed my eyes and grabbed myself, guiding my cock to his entrance. He gasped as I pressed gently, slowly making my way into him.

"Edward, look at me," he whispered, and I gazed at him. Our eyes were locked on each other as we moved together, and I realized that the mind-blowing fuck I thought I was going to give him was history. This wasn't about fucking. This was more.


End file.
